


愿者上钩

by jenojam60s



Category: nomin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 诺民
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenojam60s/pseuds/jenojam60s





	愿者上钩

被冻着的星星，被炙烤的月亮。谁说谁没藏着小心思呢。

 

“叮咚——”是门铃响起来了。

李帝努揉了揉太阳穴，啊又到了每个周末的八点了。他和罗渽民约好的，周六日的晚上八点，都是他们拍视频的日子。

“滴滴滴滴滴滴。”罗渽民自己摁了密码进来了。“李帝努，李帝努，李帝努！”

“嗯，今天拍什么呢？”说实话，李帝努觉得他自己真的快爆炸了，他最爱的鱼肉就在嘴边，却迟迟不能下口，那香味悄悄悄悄地猛往鼻子里钻吸引自己。他的确低估了自己的忍耐力，也低估了他对罗渽民的喜欢。

 

那是个吃了酱油鸡蛋饭，满足的下午。

 

“啊，李帝努，我好烦啊。”罗渽民躺在沙发上，突然放下手机，踹了踹沙发另一头盘腿坐着打游戏的人。李帝努撇了他一眼，手倒是没闲着，又是个爆头。嗯了一声算是回应。“我是长得不够帅吗，怎么抖音涨粉就这么慢呢。”

又来了。李帝努想着又击倒了一人。

罗渽民盯着李帝努等回应，李帝努盯着手机等敌人冒头。“你来我家干嘛来了，又不和我玩也不和我聊天。要打游戏在自己家里打。是喜欢我的沙发吗，还是这里打游戏赢的几率大。”等不到回应的罗渽民双手抱胸，开始用他灵活的脚趾头试图挠李帝努的腰间。李帝努被他折腾的一直手滑，干脆直接退出了游戏。转身抱了个抱枕，也瘫在沙发上对着罗渽民无奈地摇了摇头。

“不喜欢沙发，喜欢你做的饭。”

“啧啧。真会占便宜啊，从小到大我给你做了多少次了，有我这样的竹马，真是你的幸运。”

没错，罗渽民身边这位李先生。是他从小就认识的竹马，俩人一起长大，一起上学，一起回家，就连现在，居然都考上了一个大学。租的房子都在隔壁，可真是孽缘。

“是是，罗大主厨真棒。”

罗渽民满意地眯眼笑起来，点了点头，表示对表扬非常赞同。“所以李大学霸快想想办法吧，等我涨粉了，火了，接广告了，肯定少不了你的好处。”

“JENO呀～”罗渽民凑到李帝努面前眨巴着大眼睛就开始撒娇，“拿人手短吃人嘴软，帮帮忙。” 

李帝努闭了闭眼，心想，这人可真是吃我吃得死死的吧。脑子里突然闪过上次跟李东赫一起约饭的时候，李东赫跟他提过的最近抖音上很火的同性恋小情侣。“不如这样，我看最近小姑娘都挺喜欢看两个男生谈恋爱，不如你找人假扮情侣，一起拍视频，肯定火。”

“嗯？”愣了一秒，罗渽民本来扬着的嘴角立马耷拉了下来。“什么啊，这样真的可以吗？这样不是在骗人么” 

“网络上哪有那么多真实的。”

“可是真的涨粉快吗，而且我上哪找人啊。”

李帝努低头笑了笑，手在裤子上擦了一下，猎物要上钩了。

“你面前就是人。”

“……”罗渽民上手啪的就是一巴掌打人大腿上。

“你自己想想，没有人比我更适合了，了解你，不容易露馅。我多好啊牺牲我自己，成就你这小网红。”李帝努表面镇定，心里也打鼓。

罗渽民歪着头直直的看向李帝努的眼睛，风吹起他的发丝好像是恶魔在上面轻轻招手对着李帝努说，坏心思都露出来了呢。

“我知道了，你绝对是让我心甘情愿给你做饭当报酬。”罗渽民恍然大悟，还点了点头十分满足于自己的聪明才智。

李帝努沉默了，搞不懂罗渽民是真傻还是假傻，抑或是自己这套说辞真的这么无懈可击。不过也无所谓了，该上钩的鱼，总会上钩的。

“被你发现了。所以你怎么想？”

“你愿意的话，当然好咯。”

 

事情就这么定了下来，牵手拥抱是正常操作，偶尔还会有一些俩人的日常，比如一起撸猫，一起吃饭，一起散步。日常倒是没事，肢体接触的时候李帝努每次心跳声大到他都害怕罗渽民真的听到，发现他的心思，再也不和他来往了。罗渽民有多可爱，他就有多心动。

不过万幸的是，粉丝数倒是如愿以偿的疯狂上涨了。罗渽民涨粉了，火了，接广告了，至于好处，还没给李帝努。

“李帝努！你在听我说话吗！” 回过神来，原来鱼也会对着人吹鼻子瞪眼的么。

“不好意思走神了。”

“我说。”罗渽民直起本来靠在墙上的身体，一边往门边走一边说，“今天去我家里拍。”

 

事情大条了。

有谁能告诉我现在该怎么办吗，在线等，还挺急的。李帝努现在有点紧张，有点不安。怎么今天要拍接吻的视频，这他妈谁忍得住。

罗渽民重新设置好了镜头角度，又坐回了沙发上。“这个角度应该可以了，不会被粉丝发现我们是借位的。”

“3，2，1。”

按照一开始罗渽民说的，他们俩穿上宽松的连帽卫衣，坐在沙发上，然后罗渽民主动凑过去要亲亲。

来了来了来了，李帝努看着罗渽民一点点放大的脸，视线里除了罗渽民水润润的唇，什么都看不到了。停下了，现在的他们大概只有4.23厘米的距离。罗渽民说，为了显得更真实，他们需要在这里停顿10秒。

10，9，8 ......

现在只剩下最后7秒了，是做君子，还是做小人。罗渽民似乎也很紧张，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。然而这在李帝努眼里，可不是什么下意识，只不过是一个信号罢了。

鱼钩该收了。

“唔...”只有呻吟小小的从罗渽民嘴里漏了出来，李帝努像是刚从笼子里放出来的野兽一般狠狠地吻了上去。一手压着罗渽民的头不让他有机会后撤，一手揽着腰压着罗渽民就往沙发上倒下去。李帝努收了点力，轻轻地用舌尖描绘着罗渽民的唇形，滑到下唇时狠心咬了一下。罗渽民吃痛张开了唇，这坏人岂不就是抓住机会来攻略城池了。

李帝努吻得热切，像是要把这二十多年忍耐着的全都给讨回来。这是他们的第一次接吻，这难言的滋味像一股热流涌入四肢百骸，灌满了他，也淹没了两人。他们之前也不是没拥抱过，只是这么滚烫的一个怀抱，罗渽民第一次感受到。罗渽民被亲得浑身酥麻，黏腻的口水声只让他耳根发烧。

李帝努把罗渽民压得死死的，但却不那么来势汹汹了。他放缓了节奏亲，一点一点的勾着罗渽民的舌跟他缠绵。之前放在罗渽民腰上的那只手，撩开卫衣就往里滑，随着缓慢又沉重的呼吸频率来回抚摸。那只手也是不老实，顺着腰线就想往裤子里探去。

罗渽民眼皮一跳，被头顶灯光闪了一下，意识突然回笼。眼珠子狡黠地转了转，双手搭上李帝努的肩，邀请似的抬起了腰，方便李帝努把他的运动裤拽下来。这运动裤不拽没事，一拽下来俩人跟打架似的互相开始撕扯对方的衣服，急吼吼的就要肌肤相亲。是空气太热了，只有对方身上才是凉的。

又在沙发上亲的难舍难分，这次罗渽民在上位，俩人硬硬的肉棒似有若无的贴在一起，流出来的些许液体连成一片。罗渽民被吻得腰软，来来回回的开始用自己的肉棒蹭着李帝努的。是邀请吧，一起寻欢作乐的邀请。

李帝努了然，伸手握住了罗渽民的肉棒。手掌握住的一瞬间，罗渽民身体忍不住一抖，血液似乎唰得一下冲上脑袋，呼吸又变重了一些。李帝努先是先是轻柔地揉着罗渽民的肉棒，抚摸两个囊袋，然后再快速地撸动起来。惹得罗渽民精神涣散，忍不住想同样都是打手枪为什么李帝努帮他就比自己来爽这么多。

罗渽民着实是呼吸紊乱了，接吻是继续不下去了。只能趴在李帝努身上，翘起屁股方便李帝努手上动作。这倒也方便了李帝努，他把声音放得更低，一遍遍喊着罗渽民小名，“娜娜，娜娜。” 罗渽民脸红得要爆炸了，肉棒兴奋得直流水。

下身快感太强烈了，罗渽民身体开始发酸发软，止不住地颤抖。李帝努加快了撸动的速度，时不时再爱抚前段。“嗯...”罗渽民咬着下唇，又懒又娇的鼻音却忍不住跑出来，同样忍不住的，还有精液。他尽数射到了李帝努的腹肌上，胸膛上。

“娜娜，该到我了。”

罗渽民缓了一会，伸手从旁边茶几拿来了餐巾纸把李帝努身上的精液擦了个干净。“诶？”李帝努本想用精液当润滑开拓罗渽民的后穴，可没成想却被擦掉了。

罗渽民点了点李帝努鼻尖，笑了出来。“别担心。”说着就拉开了茶几的抽屉，里面放着一瓶新的润滑剂和一大盒保险套。李帝努觉得哪里不对劲，疑惑还没找到入口，就被罗渽民的吻夺去了注意力，这是罗渽民第一个主动的吻。密密碎碎的吻落了下来，从嘴唇到鼻尖到额头，然后又回到嘴唇。也不急着吻你，先和你四目相对，呼吸缠在一起，嘴唇停顿几秒是为了先用眼神勾你，然后再像赏赐一般把唇印上。可李帝努哪忍得住呢，双唇相碰的那一刻又急吼吼的摁着人亲，力道大的像是要把罗渽民摁进身体里。

罗渽民把润滑剂塞进了李帝努手心，李帝努带着罗渽民坐了起来，罗渽民面对面跨坐在李帝努身上。分开腿的姿势更适合李帝努的手在他后穴进进出出。

挤了润滑剂，李帝努左手伸到罗渽民后面去，手指噗得一声就插入了罗渽民后穴，立马被温暖的穴肉包裹了起来。李帝努耐心的一点点推进，先来回抽插了几下，感觉到罗渽民放松了一些后，开始不断换着角度戳刺，试图找到他的敏感点。果然，找到了那一点，罗渽民忍不住用力地夹了下李帝努的手。“好..好奇怪。”这又痒又刺激的感受是陌生的但却又让人欲罢不能，罗渽民忍不住想要再多点。

是心有灵犀吗，李帝努加快了速度猛地对着那个点戳弄抠挖，敏感的后穴带来太过强烈的刺激感受，罗渽民溃不成军。秉承着做事就要一鼓作气的李帝努当然是乘胜追击了，又加入了一根手指。

“啊……” 罗渽民被他搅得忍不住发出一声高昂的呻吟，反应过来又害羞地咬了咬李帝努肩膀，换来的是李帝努的低笑和跟着震动的胸膛。“还可以吗？” “嗯..嗯”

第三根手指了，李帝努感受到罗渽民越来越享受，舒服时仰起脖子，神态淫靡，只觉腰间的肉棒是更疼了。他亲了亲罗渽民耳朵，咬了口耳垂，得到了对方又一个颤栗。

“娜娜，我要准备进去了。”

说着就顺来了保险套戴上，硕大的前端缓缓地顶开了后穴，只塞了一点进去，就在穴口小幅度但是高频率的磨蹭起来。经历过手指快速操弄的小穴当然不满足于此，开始发痒想拥有更多，罗渽民手止不住地抓李帝努后背，屁股也往下沉想吃下更多肉棒。

李帝努倒是不心急了，咬着罗渽民脖子处一小块肌肤用牙齿磨，再讨好似的舔拭，在罗渽民脖子上盖上宣示主权的印章。

“唔....别逗我了。”

“等不及了吗？”说完就用力一顶，巨大的肉棒就这么全部进入了罗渽民的体内。肉棒仿佛和手指共享记忆似的立马找到了敏感点，向着敏感点就毫不温柔的撞了起来。敏感的小穴被肉棒操干的一缩一缩，李帝努也爽得头皮发麻。

“别...别顶了...太过了...”罗渽民实在是收获了太大的快感，无法忍受的叫了起来，带着一点点的哭腔。这观感刺激得李帝努肉棒又涨大了一圈，更加卖力得抽插。一手揽着罗渽民腰，另一只手也不闲着，糅了糅罗渽民的屁股以后顺着腰往上又游走到胸前，捏弹扯弄着红豆，玩得他们又红又肿。

罗渽民后穴被塞得满满的，心也被塞得满满的，这满足的感觉实在太强烈，强烈到哪怕李帝努只是轻轻触碰到他，他都能忍不住激动地叫出声来。这个男人恰到好处的肌肉，爆发力和持久力都让他沉迷在这无尽的快感当中。

又是一个深顶，叫出声的罗渽民还在感叹原来自己音域这么广。李帝努可不知道罗渽民还在想这个，把自己的肉棒定在敏感点附近，浅浅的插弄，但不去碰敏感点。罗渽民瞬间就没工夫想别的了，扭着腰想要李帝努深一点，再深一点。李帝努倒是乐得罗渽民主动，索性也不懂。双手一摊示意罗渽民自己动。

罗渽民含羞带怒地瞪了李帝努一眼，但还是乖乖的扶着李帝努肩膀开始上上下下地动着。抽插之间都缩紧着小穴，坐下去之后也不忙着提上来，先让肉棒好好磨他的敏感点，再缓缓拔起。可这途中罗渽民十下总有一下老是起来的太高，小穴里也湿，肉棒就这么滑了出来。“啪”李帝努拍了罗渽民屁股一下，“怎么老滑出来。” “好累，休息一下嘛。” “再休息我就要废了。”

这次他可不让罗渽民跑了，凶猛粗长的肉棒长驱直入。忘记了刚才还想着要让罗渽民多主动一会的心思，狂风暴雨般的只想在这小穴里找到温暖。罗渽民偷偷的笑了笑，可李帝努就没注意到了。

随着一声声喘息，罗渽民眯着眼开始享受对方的热情和勇猛。李帝努改变了策略不只是一味顶撞敏感点，而是不时扫刮肠壁，顶弄肠道，在感觉积累到最高点的时候，才会狠狠的再撞上敏感点。这九浅一深让人感觉下一秒就会被操射了。

李帝努换了个姿势让罗渽民躺在沙发上，侧起身来，抬起罗渽民的腿从后面干了进去。后入的姿势顶到了之前没被照顾到的地方，罗渽民只觉得体内的肉棒似乎越来越兴奋，而自己小穴骚的水流个不停。被翘起来的脚，连伸直的力气都没有了。而李帝努另一只手还从上方绕了下去，使劲揉搓捏着他的红豆，摩擦着仿佛要着火了。加上后穴激烈的侵犯让他受不了的真的哭叫了起来。

李帝努这时候怎么还挺停得下来，加快速度越发凶狠了起来，后穴里淅淅沥沥水随着抽插都滴到了沙发上。罗渽民只觉前后夹击，后面不断被操，乳尖被摩擦着，眼角带泪的一抖一抖地射出了今晚的第二次。

高潮中的后穴真叫人爽得找不到回家的路，痉挛的小穴紧紧依附着肉棒。李帝努用舌头在罗渽民后颈的痣上转着圈舔，肉棒也在后穴里配合的磨着骚心。听着呢耳边传来罗渽民高潮时甜腻的喘息，在他释放后不久也跟着射了。这时的罗渽民早化作一滩水在沙发上，双眼朦胧地看着李帝努，微张的嘴还能看到那粉色的小舌头。李帝努当然也当机立断的决定又亲了上去，绵绵长长的事后吻倒是让气氛更暧昧了起来。

“罗渽民，我喜欢你。”他用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的，“好久了。”

“嗯。”悄悄跟他十指相扣，然后用一个简单的额头吻代替一切回答。

抱罗渽民去洗澡的前一秒，李帝努又看了眼这张沙发，这回他想，我现在喜欢这个沙发了。

 

喂，可是鱼，真的是只鱼吗？

 

 

后记1

最近粉丝们发现他们的纯情小抖音博主变成社情博主了，以前只是简简单单的牵手拥抱揽腰，最近不知为何更新的视频都色气满满，比如亲脖子，咬耳垂，还有时不时漏出的吻痕。

李帝努看着底下的评论：哼。

 

后记2

疯狂过后的第二个早晨，李帝努在洗漱，罗渽民拿起手机给李东赫发了个短信。

谢了，东赫。你下次出国机票我包了。

哟，这么快就成了呢。

收到回复后，手一划，毁尸灭迹。


End file.
